Hungry
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: Would Mike be willing to die for pizza? Read and find out. Only Raph will say if there's character death in this one, and he's not telling. Bwahaha.
1. Hungry

**Disclaimer – Well**, here's another Metacafe-inspired story. As always, I own nada. Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hungry**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelangelo's keen sense of smell quickly told him that someone had brought home a piece of heaven – or slice, if one wanted to split hairs.

Pizza was in the air!

Scrambling out of his room as fast as his ninja legs could carry him, he made a beeline for the kitchen, dropping down to the living area with practiced ease.

As he barreled into the room of his destination, he stopped short, and nearly screamed.

"You – brought PIZZA home, and didn't even ask if I wanted some?" he wailed in protest.

Raph looked up, just before taking his first bite of pie, and grinned, explaining, "Hey, you said you didn't want anything when I asked you earlier."

"But, but, but – you never said anything about going out for PIZZA!" Mike whined piteously.

"Hey, wasn't on my agenda, eithah, but I was hungry and that new Italian restaurant was nearby, so…" Raph said casually, and then prepared to chomp into his meal. He hadn't thought about eating, but after doing a bit of patrol duty, his stomach changed his mind.

However, before Raph could take his first bite, Mike interrupted as he pouted and said, "At least you could've brought home enough for both of us."

"Didn't have enough cash for it," Raph answered, "Besides, you hogged the last one, so this is just payback, oh piggish brother of mine."

"But, I'm HUNGRY." Mike complained, his voice squeaking in protest.

"Should'a thought about that when I asked ya earlier about pick'n someth'n up." Shrugged Raph and tried again to take his first bite.

"But I wasn't hungry then," he explained. Jumping up and down a little, Mike pleaded, his hands clasped together as if begging, "Can I have just one teeny tiny slice, though? I promise to let you have first dibs on the next pizza."

Raph looked down at his 'individual' size portion of pie and then looked up at his eager brother, "Promise?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, yes, I promise, I do, I really do," Mike's eyes widened in excitement, nearly giggling the words out.

Sighing deeply, Raph shook his head, "You know, you're pitiful, you really are, but – okay," he took up the smallest cut of pizza and offered it to his brother.

Gleefully, Mike took the proffered slice, not even seeming to care that it was the smallest, and shoved almost the entire portion into his mouth. Raph quickly followed suit.

As Mike swallowed his first bite, however, and before Raph could do likewise, he began to sputter. The color in his face began to pale, and then darken, his eyes watering and then bugging out. The next thing Raph saw was Mike collapsing to the floor, gagging and then contorting, his limbs going rigid as they trembled in protest to whatever it was that was happening to him.

Instantly, Raph spit out his own nearly chewed bite of pizza and quickly dropped his slice to the table, falling to the floor on his knees beside his brother, "MIKE, MIKE, what's WRONG?" he asked as panic took over him.

However, Mike could not respond, and as his eyes rolled back in his head, his brother knew that it was one of two things. Either Mike had choked on his hastily ingested bite, or – the pizza was poisoned. Since the pizza joint in question was new and the turtle's love for the food well known among the Foot, Raph wondered if they would be so bold as to set up a fake restaurant, just to be able to poison his family. It was a random thought that took all of a split second to come to mind.

Just the same, as Raph crouched beside his brother and watched painfully as Mike continued his spastic reaction, the red-banded turtle knew that his time to save his brother was short. Common sense finally took over. Quickly checking to see if Mike was indeed choking, Raph found his brother's airway free and clear. Nevertheless, the red-banded turtle knew that time was of the essence if it was indeed poison.

Leaping up and racing out of the kitchen, Raph grouched worriedly, "Great, just great. Fine time for this ta happen, with everyone over at April's house to watch that silly classic movie."

He leaped up the stairs to his bedroom and quickly found his shell-phone. Flipping it open, he punched the number two button and speed dialed April's place. "Come on, come on, answer the phone!" he nearly cried as the second ring rang out in his ear.

Finally, "Hello?" April answered.

"GET DONNIE!" screamed Raph.

"What's happening?" April asked, her worry now coming through the earpiece loud and clear.

"NO TIME, GET DONNIE!" Raph bellowed impatiently.

Soon, Don was on the phone, "Hey, Raph, what'd Mike do this time."

Rolling his eyes, "It's the pizza, I think it's poisoned. Mike just collapsed in the kitchen and it looks like he's dy'n. He's jerking all over th' place!" The cry in Raph's voice was unmistakable. He couldn't help it though; he loved his brother too much to act his nonchalant self. "YA GOTTA GET BACK HOME, FAST," He then paused a moment, and then desperately added, "I don't know what t'do!"

"Hey, we're already on our way!" Don tried to sound calm, but the same kind of panic edged his voice as well. The distant sound of a window opening came through the phone line, telling Raph that everyone had already assumed the worse and were preparing the way, even before Don had given his assurance to Raph. "Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself," he instructed.

"Okay, but ya GOTTA run, dude. Don't know how fast-acting this poison is." Raph cried out.

Hanging up the phone, Raph tore out of his room and leaped off the second level of the lair, landing and then rolling to break his fall. Smoother than silk, he was back up onto his feet again and running towards the kitchen.

However, as he slid into the room, he stopped short.

There, sitting at the table and taking the last bite of the last piece of pizza, sat Mikey. He looked up at his brother, who by now had figured out what happened, and grinned sheepishly. Swallowing his last morsel of 'heaven', Mikey licked his lips and then his fingers.

Raph's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, "You – FAKED getting poisoned?" His breathing began to take on deep, epic proportions as the reality of what his brother had done began to settle in his mind.

Shrugging, Mike simply explained, "Hey, you should have called and asked if I wanted some."

What happened next would make the rating of this story too harsh for tender eyes. Nevertheless, what Raph did to Mike made the poor, conniving orange-banded turtle wish he had indeed choked to death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End….maybe. The family isn't home yet, so…more retribution seems to loom on the horizon for our hapless and mischievous turtle in orange. Bwahaha LOL


	2. Torture

_**Disclaimer – **Okay, folks, a wonderful writer named CYNICAL21 (Star Warsfandom) had her account permanently terminated this summer because she evidently sequeled a story that someone decided was just another chapter. It wasn't, it was a sequel, but this mysterious reader went ahead anyway and alerted Fan Fiction administration. We allknow what sequels are, right. Anyway, poor CYN had also tagged the beginning of some of her stories with quotes from other sources, giving the appropriate disclaimers, of course. Just the same, Fan Fiction had disciplined her for that, as well, when someone complained. I do have to say that the story guidelines regarding that do indeed prohibit such quotes, so - I guess they were justified in mentioning this to her. _

_GAH...anyway, since Torture is an immdediatecontinuationof Hungry, thereby possibly not falling under the definition of 'seque', I felt it prudent to risk losing all of my wonderful reviews in order to appease the powers that be. Personally, I would hate to have my account closed, for whatever reason. _

_Honestly, though,if I could find a site that offers as much as Fan Fiction does, but isn't so Gestapo-like, I would switch. Alas, there isn't one, other than TGU. Fan Fiction does offer some very nice perks, and - so - I am staying until such time that even my careful approach to things are challenged by them._

_Nevertheless, as far as Torture is concerned, revenge is sweet, what can I say. I don't own them, so stop accusing me. Oh, and this is Splinter (Terran) inspired. Thanks, lady, for sharing your wonderful sense of humor with those of us on Fan Fiction. (grins) and inspiring like-stories. You rock!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hungry**

**Chapter 2 - Torture**

* * *

He was bound tight, his arms and legs, and even his torso tied securely to the chair. Yet, no matter how he struggled, though, he just couldn't free himself, and now panic began to set in. 

How long had he sat there, he did not know. He only knew that he was beyond misery.

Nevertheless, no matter how he fought against his bindings, he remained where he sat. With the single piece of furniture secured to the concrete floor, its rigid state discouraged any attempt by him to topple it over. His tormentors even went so far as to tape his mouth shut, preventing him from yelling, screaming, or even protesting as they heaped their abuse upon him.

Watching what they were now doing to him, tears welled up in his eyes, with one errant drop trickling down his cheek.

How could he have misjudged his actions, how could he have known such a future awaited him? Maybe if he had hesitated only briefly, re-thinking his plan of attack beforehand, maybe this wouldn't be happening at all.

But, it was happening and he could only blame himself for his hasty decision from earlier. As a result, he now found himself in the clutches of doom, forced to suffer the consequences due to his lack of planning. Oh, for mercy, if only his executioners would exercise some leniency on his poor, pitiful behalf. If only they had had the compassion to blind him, at least the agony he was going through now might not be so bad.

Just the same, it was their intention that he personal witness their cruel attack against him. Earlier, they had even laughed maniacally at his expense, thoroughly enjoying the planning stages of what they were going to do to him. He had tried to bolt, to run from their clutches, but – they were too fast for him. Despite the fact that he was ninja, however, they still managed to subdue him, shoving him down and then securing him in the chair where he currently sat.

It just made the whole experience worse to be defeated so easily.

As he watched and suffered, he moaned inwardly. Such brutal beasts they were! Such calloused and fiendish monsters. HOW could they do this to him…_how_?

He just didn't understand the extremes that some would be so willing to exercise, just to make him suffer. Their eventual action was so diabolical, though, that it caught him by complete surprise; he was completely unprepared to what lengths their cruelty would go. It downright shocked him.

What made it worse was of his four tormentors, there was one whose allegiance to their scheme surprised him. This one was like a mentor to him, a father figure whom he would have gladly given his life for. To now see him siding with the other three and even partaking of the inhumane act, was the biggest blow off all. It nearly rendered him helpless.

As this one suddenly looked his way and frowned, shaking his head in displeasure, the one bound in the chair finally came to an understanding that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Securely tied to one of the kitchen chairs and with his mouth taped shut, Michelangelo watched in abject horror as the rest of his family, including Master Splinter, gorged themselves on the extra large, triple cheese and pepperoni pizza. As his three brothers and sensei ate, with Raphael occasionally grinning Mike's way, Mikey decided right then and there, that no matter the temptation, he would never again try to fake dying, just for an extra slice of pizza.

It just wasn't worth the torment he was going through now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
